Carcharhinus plumbeus
Carcharhinus plumbeus (''Sandbar shark)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Chondrichthyes Order: Carcharhiniformes Family: Carcharhinidae Genus: Carcharhinus Species: Carcharhinus plumbeus Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; brackish; benthopelagic; oceanodromous; depth range 0 - 500 m, usually 20 - 65 m. Subtropical; 23°C - 27°C; 45°N - 43°S, 180°W - 180°E. Distribution: Western Atlantic: southern Massachusetts, USA to Argentina; also Gulf of Mexico, Bahamas, Cuba and south and west Caribbean. Eastern Atlantic: Portugal to Democratic Republic of the Congo, including the Mediterranean. Indo-Pacific: scattered records ranging from the Red Sea, Persian Gulf and East Africa to the Hawaiian Islands. Eastern Pacific: Revillagigedo and Galapagos islands. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 1.80 m (male), 2.50 m (female), common length: 2 m; weight: 117.9 kg; age: 34 years. Short description: The sandbar shark is also called the thickskin shark or brown shark. It is one of the biggest coastal sharks in the world, and is closely related to the dusky shark, the bignose shark, and the bull shark. Its dorsal fin is triangular and very high, and it has very long pectoral fins. Sandbar sharks usually have heavy-set bodies and rounded snouts that are shorter than the average shark's snout. Its upper teeth have broadly uneven cusps with sharp edges. Its second dorsal fin and anal fin are close to the same height. Females reach sexual maturity around the age of 13 with an average fork-length (tip of the nose to fork in the tail) of 154.9 cm, while males tend to reach maturity around age 12 with an average fork-length of 151.6 cm. Females can grow to 2–2.5 m (6.6–8.2 ft), males up to 1.8 m (5.9 ft). Its body color can vary from a bluish to a brownish grey to a bronze, with a white or pale underside. Sandbar sharks swim alone or gather in sex-segregated schools that vary in size. Biology: Found inshore and offshore, on continental and insular shelves and adjacent deep water. Common at bays, river mouths and in harbors; avoids sandy beaches and the surf zone, coral reefs and rough bottom, and surface waters. Coastal-pelagic, but usually bottom associated at 1-280 m. Sometimes in oceanic waters. Known to make extended seasonal migrations in some parts of its range. Feeds mainly on bony fishes, also small sharks, cephalopods, and shrimps, rays and gastropods. Youngs feed heavily on crustaceans such as blue crabd and mantis shrimp. Viviparous. Sexual dimorphism is evident in thickness of skin layer of maturing and adult females. Females live as long as 21 year; males 15 years. Populations are segregated by age. Young readily kept in aquaria. Utilized for human consumption, for leather and oil. Marketed fresh, smoked, dried-salted and frozen; fins are valued for soup. Used in Chinese medicine. Records to 300 cm TL uncertain. to 300 cm. Angling: an inshore fish and a good light-tackle fighter. Life cycle and mating behavior: Viviparous, placental, 1-14 pups in a litter; 56-75 cm at birth; gestation period of 12 months. Distinct pairing with embrace. Sexual dimorphism is evident in the thicker skin layer of maturing and adult females. This thickened skin may serve as protection from the 'bites' the female species receive from the males during precopulation and in the rugged conditions of the rock and coral environment where they live. Pups are born from Feb. to April in Northeastern Taiwan. Main reference: Compagno, L.J.V., 1984. FAO Species Catalogue. Vol. 4. Sharks of the world. An annotated and illustrated catalogue of shark species known to date. Part 2 - Carcharhiniformes. FAO Fish. Synop. 125(4/2):251-655. Rome: FAO IUCN Red List Status: VULNERABLE (''VU)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Harmless Human uses: Fisheries: commercial; gamefish: yes. Category:Carcharhinidae, Sharks